Lyrics/Tried To Walk
Hangul= 진영 나 혼자 이렇게 널 두고 오는 길 산들 잊을게 지울게 까맣게 타버린 내 사랑 진영 그런 표정 짓지 마 너와의 마지막 대화 실망은 하지 마 그래 나 같은 놈 이? 만나지 마 나 먼저 가볼게 산들 점점 멀어져 가네요 점점 사라져 가네요 쉽게 잊지는 말아요 내가 너무 아프니까 신우 니가 없는 거리를 걸어 본다 본다 니가 없는 거리를 걸어 본다 본다 진영 나 혼자 이렇게 널 두고 오는 길 잊을게 지울게 까맣게 타버린 내 사랑 바로 사랑이 떠나나 봐 이 바람 타고 저 멀리 날아가나 봐 모든 게 변하나 봐 너도 나처럼 이렇게 또 변하나 봐 바로 그래도 나 아파도 후련하다 이 기분 조차도 난 지금 버겁다 불안한 듯 바라보는 떼를 쓰는 아이 같이 그대 눈물이 돌아서는 내 어깨를 잡는다 이별은 달지만 난 괜찮아 아프지만 그대 그림자 안에서 발을 빼 우리 반지도 빼 공찬 점점 멀어져 가네요 점점 사라져 가네요 미워하지는 말아요 신우 내가 너무 아프니까 baby 산들 니가 없는 거리를 걸어 본다 본다 니가 없는 거리를 걸어 본다 본다 바로 아 프 다 너무나 그립다 간다 간다 떠나간다 산들 너는 아직 모르겠지 알지 못하겠지 힘겨워하는 너를 보면서 진영 내가 더 아파서 이렇게 널 보낸다 공찬 눈물이 흐른다 너와 나 산들 너무 사랑했으니까 신우 니가 없는 거리를 걸어 본다 본다 니가 없는 거리를 걸어 본다 본다 진영 니가 없는 거리를 걸어 본다 본다 진영 니가 떠난 거리를 걸어 본다 본다 |-| Romanization= Jinyoung Na honja ireoke neol dugo oneun gil Sandeul Ijeulge jiulge kkamake tabeorin nae sarang Jinyoung Geureon pyojeong jitji ma neowaui majimak daehwa Silmangeun haji ma geurae na gateun nom Ijen mannaji ma na meonjeo gabolge Sandeul Jeomjeom meoreojyeo ganeyo jeomjeom sarajyeo ganeyo Swipge itjineun marayo naega neomu apeunikka CNU Niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) Niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) Jinyoung Na honja ireoke neol dugo oneun gil Ijeulge jiulge kkamake tabeorin nae sarang Baro Sarangi tteonana bwa i baram tago jeo meolli naragana bwa Modeun ge byeonhana bwa neodo nacheoreom ireoke tto byeonhana bwa Baro Geuraedo na apado huryeonhada I gibun jochado nan jigeum beogeopda Buranhan deut baraboneun ttereul sseuneun ai gachi Geudae nunmuri doraseoneun nae eokkaereul jamneunda Ibyeoreun daljiman nan gwaenchanha apeujiman Geudae geurimja aneseo bareul ppae Uri banjido ppae Gongchan Jeomjeom meoreojyeo ganeyo jeomjeom sarajyeo ganeyo CNU Miwohajineun marayo naega neomu apeunikka babe Sandeul Niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) Niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) Baro A peu da neomuna geuripda ganda ganda tteonaganda Sandeul Neoneun ajik moreugetji alji motagetji himgyeowohaneun neoreul bomyeonseo Jinyoung Naega deo apaseo ireoke neol bonaenda Gongchan Nunmuri heureunda neowa na Sandeul Neomu saranghaesseunikka CNU Niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) Niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) Jinyoung Niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) Niga tteonan georireul georeo bonda (bonda) |-| English= On my way back from leaving you I’ll forget you, I’ll erase you, my burnt and blackened love Don’t make that face, this is my last conversation with you Don’t be disappointed – yes, don’t meet a guy like me now I’ll be on my way first I’m getting farther away from you, you’re disappearing Don’t easily forget me, because it’ll hurt too much I’m walking on these streets without you I’m walking on these streets without you On my way back from leaving you I’ll forget you, I’ll erase you, my burnt and blackened love I guess love is leaving – it rides the wind and flies far away I guess everything is changing – I guess you’re changing just like me Even though it hurts, I’m relieved Even this feeling is too burdensome to me You’re looking at me nervously, like a whining child Your tears are holding onto my shoulders that have turned away Saying goodbye is sweet but I’m okay though it hurts I take my foot out from your shadow I take off our ring too I’m getting farther away from you, you’re disappearing Don’t hate me because it’ll hurt too much babe I’m walking on these streets without you I’m walking on these streets without you It hurts, I miss you so much I’m going, I’m going, I’m leaving You probably don’t know yet You probably can’t know yet I look at you, who is struggling… Because it hurts more for me, I’m letting you go like this Tears are flowing because you and I, we loved so much I’m walking on these streets without you I’m walking on these streets without you I’m walking on these streets without you I’m walking on these streets without you |-| Japanese= 涙浮かべ遠くの君に云う 滲んで消えて変わって　漂うMy Love(ネ　サラン) 知らずに僕ら　すれ違っていた 無理に作った君の笑顔 切なく響く「元気でいて」 チョンジョン　君は僕を チョンジョン　忘れるんだろう 愛しい記憶も消えてゆくのかな 今どこにいる?　コロボンダ(ボンダ) 今どこにいる?　コロボンダ(ボンダ) 涙浮かべ遠くの君に云う 滲んで消えて変わって　漂うMy Love(ネ　サラン) ふたりの愛はこぼれるようにどこかへ消えた(oh oh) 戻れないんだ もう僕と君は終わったんだ これで君と最後なんだ「嘘であって」と何度も思った 言葉も交わさぬふたりの間に 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 ただぼんやり時だけ流れてゆくんだ (uh)過ごした時間が消えちゃうね　あっという間 すれ違って心変わるって…でも本当だね チョンジョン　僕は君を チョンジョン　忘れるんだろう 少し辛いけど　越えて行けるかな baby 今どこにいる?　コロボンダ(ボンダ) 今どこにいる?　コロボンダ(ボンダ) あした　朝が来れば涙なんか乾くんだ また必ずきっと愛を探し　この痛み乗り越えよう 胸の奥の君へ手を振るんだ ゆっくり行くんだこんな　ひとりの道なら 今どこにいる？　コロボンダ(ボンダ) 今どこにいる？　コロボンダ(ボンダ) 今どこにいる？　コロボンダ(ボンダ) 涙こらえる… コロボンダ(ボンダ) |-| Romaji= ★ Namida ukabe tooku no kimi ni iu Nijinde kiete kawatte Tadayou nae sarang Shirazu ni bokura Surechigatteita Muri ni tsukutta kimi no egao Setsunaku hibiku “genki de ite” Jeomjeom Kimi wa boku wo Jeomjeom Wasurerundarou Itoshii kioku mo kiete yuku no ka na Ima doko ni iru? Georeobonda (bonda) Ima doko ni iru? Georeobonda (bonda) ★ repeat Futari no ai wa koboreru you ni dokoka e kieta (oh oh) Modorenainda Mou boku to kimi wa owattanda Kore de kimi to saigo nanda “uso de atte” to nando mo omotta Kotoba mo kawasanu futari no aida ni Tada bonyari toki dake nagarete yukunda (uh) Sugoshita jikan ga kiechau ne Atto iu ma Surechigatte kokoro kawaru tte… demo hontou da ne Jeomjeom Boku wa kimi wo Jeomjeom Wasurerundarou Sukoshi tsurai kedo Koete ikeru ka na baby Ima doko ni iru? Georeobonda (bonda) Ima doko ni iru? Georeobonda (bonda) Ashita Asa ga kureba namida nanka kawakunda Mata kanarazu kitto ai wo sagashi Kono itami norikoeyou Mune no oku no kimi e te wo furunda Yukkuri ikunda konna Hitori no michi nara Ima doko ni iru? Georeobonda (bonda) Ima doko ni iru? Georeobonda (bonda) Ima doko ni iru? Georeobonda (bonda) Namida koraeru… Georeobonda (bonda) References *Hangul Lyrics via starryangell @ BlogSpot *Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net *Japanese Lyrics via mojim.com *Japanese Romaji via bwun-a4 @ Tumblr Category:Lyrics